Dash-0 Horizon
} |-| Premium= } }} The Dash-0 Horizon |Dasshu Zero-gō Horaizon}} is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on September 11, 1990. It is the first car to use the Zero Chassis, although the bodyshell was originally designed for the Type-3 Chassis which resulted in minor chassis/body compability mismatches. The car was featured in the manga and anime Dash! Yonkuro, where it was made by Yonkuro Hiromaru's father, Genkuro. It was also the base unit of all the Dash machines. General info The Horizon features a similar color scheme to that of Yonkuro's Emperor, but with the canopy colored in deep green. The body shell does have some resemblance to the Emperor, albeit with some cosmetic differences and the rear spoiler being smaller. The front piece of the bodyshell covers the chassis while providing downforce to the front wheels. While the original Horizon was equipped with the white, middle-diameter 3-hole S-Emperor-type wheels and the black high-profile slick tires, the Premium variant was equipped with the white, large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels and the black Avante-type slick tires instead. Prior to the 90's, both the Chassis and A parts of the standard model were molded in gray and dark lamé, in which the latter was replaced by the gray ones. The Premium variant has its chassis and A parts molded in dark green and metallic grey respectively. The included easy locking gear cover was also molded in metallic green. In the manga and anime In Dash! Yonkuro, the Horizon is created by Yonkuro's father Genkuro. Unlike the succeeding Dash machines, it is controlled by the racer using an infrared remote similar to R/C cars. Halfway into the Mini 4WD tournement story arc, Yonkuro and the other Dash Warriors found out about the Horizon with the exception of Mr. Sumeragi, who knew about the machine longer than the rest of his team. Later, Jarky Sakata brought the Horizon from Brazil to Japan and gave it to Sumeragi without the remote controller. Due to its remote control nature, it caused a bit trouble for the Dash Warriors in one of the races when Yonkuro decided to use it after knowing that his Super Emperor was not fast enough against their next opponent after the previous race. Despite the odds, they won the race when they figured out that one of the team's cars (Tankuro's Dash-2 Burning Sun) can reflect and create a bright enough light source similar to infrared and use it as the pointer for the Horizon. What happened to the original Horizon after that is unknown. Technical info Length: 131 mm (Normal), 150 mm (Premium) Width: 86 mm (Normal), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 50 mm (Normal) Chassis: Zero Chassis, Super-II Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4.2:1 (Normal), 4.2:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts Dash-0HorizonBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Dash-0 Horizon. Dash-0HorizonPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Dash-0 Horizon Premium. Dash-0HorizonSPsetBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Dash-0 Horizon Special Kit. Artworks Dash0TakeiLineart.jpg|Line-art by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia * It was chosen to be the cover car for the 1990 season of Tamiya Japan Cup. See also * Horizon Boundless * Over the Horizon External links Tamiya Japan * Dash-0 Horizon on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-0 Horizon Special Kit on Tamiya official website * Dash-0 Horizon Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Dash-0 Horizon Special Kit on Tamiya America official website * Dash-0 Horizon Premium on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda